Love & War
by Sonar
Summary: Blaze Inferno gets transferred to smackdown due to a contract screw up. Read and see what happens next.


Love and War

Blaze Inferno is my character. She has been since 2000. Anyone wants to use her, go ahead. Nunzio and everyone else belong to WWE. This idea came off a dream. No, my character is not a Mary-sue. Blaze and Raven are friends but what happens when she falls for Nunzio? What if Nunzio was hiding something? Raven/Blaze and Nunzio/Blaze. It also has Crash Holly in this story.

Chapter 1: Torn away

Blaze Inferno was with Eric Bischoff talking about something and Stephanie was there.

Eric said," Blaze, I really got bad news for you."

Blaze seemed to be surprised.

Eric said," Seriously, I really loved you being here but I have to send to you to smackdown."

Blaze asked," Why?"

Eric said," Vince wants you to go there for a while."

Blaze seems stunned.

Eric said," I don't know for how long."

Blaze said," I got to say goodbye then.

Eric offered his hand and Blaze shook it as Morley came in.

Chief Morley said," Hey Blaze. Mr.Bischoff, the show is about to start."

Eric said," Here's my idea."

Eric then told me about it and I agreed. I did not like the idea at first but Eric told me it would be temporary.

Raw...

Eric Bischoff started the show.

Eric said," I got a really sad announcement to make."

Fans boo. Everyone was watching backstage.

Eric said," One of the wrestlers is leaving Raw."

The fans were not exactly happy about hearing that as the superstars wonder who was going to leave.

Eric said," I talked with her and I told her she will not be leaving WWE, but going to smackdown. She's been an awesome wrestler and I hope she will do well there. Ladies and gentlemen, Blaze Inferno."

Jerry said," What?"

Backstage...

Everyone was shocked.

William Regal said," why her?"

Raven seemed stunned as they all continue watching. He really cared for Blaze in the time she had been on raw. The camera suddenly moves to backstage where Blaze Inferno is walking down the hallway.

Chapter 2: Farewell

Blaze's music hits the arena as the fans cheer and boo. Blaze walks out with a sad look on her face. Eric watched as Blaze Inferno made her way down the ramp and enters the ring. Her music stops as the fan cheer.

Blaze gets the microphone from Eric and Eric stands in a corner.

Blaze said," Thank you Mr.Bischoff."

The fans boo and cheer.

Blaze said," Mr.Bischoff has just told the truth. Minutes before the show, I was informed that McMahon sent me to smackdown. I don't know how long I will be there, but I will miss raw."

Fans cheer.

Blaze said," I want to thank all the wrestlers backstage including Chief Morley and Mr.Bischoff for giving me a good time. I am going to miss being where all the action is."

The fans cheer.

Blaze said," Once I get backstage, I will say goodbye to my friends of wrestling on RAW and wish them the best of luck."

The fans chant "BLZ BLZ"

Blaze said," Thank you all."

Blaze and Bischoff go backstage as RAW starts. Eric gave Blaze a hug.

Eric said," Good luck Blaze."

Blaze replied," Thanks Eric."

Eric smirked as she went to see the other wrestlers.

Blaze ran into the wrestlers in the conference room. Shawn Michaels walked up to her.

Shawn said," Hey Blaze. Good luck on smackdown."

Blaze smiled," Thanks Shawn."

Shawn said," Let god be with you and hope that you get to return to us safely."

Blaze smiles as Shawn leaves. Blaze talked to wrestlers. She talked to Spike, Kevin Nash, Ric Flair, HHH, Ivory, Victoria, Molly Holly, Lance Storm and William Regal. She talked to mostly everyone, everyone except Raven. Raven was the last one she saw. Raven was sitting there in the chair as Blaze walked over. She touched his hand as tears came to his eyes.

Blaze said," Come with me, Raven."

Blaze got him up and they walked to her locker room.

At her locker room

Blaze felt very emotional as tears fell down her face. Raven places a hand on her chin and made her look up. He hugged her, feeling his own tears starting to form. He broke away moments later only to show a frown on his face.

Blaze said," I wish I didn't have to leave."

Raven joked," It's one screwed up world."

Blaze seemed to snicker.

Blaze smiled," Tell me about it."

Raven touches her hair.

Blaze said," I'm going to see miss you."

Raven said," I know. I will too but I'll call you."

Blaze said," Maybe, we will meet somehow even if I am on a different show."

Raven hugs her tightly and rubs her back.

Raven said," I know we will."

Blaze looks up.

Blaze asked," Could you help me pack?

Raven said," Sure."

Chapter 3: Farewell

Blaze's POV

Raven looked very serious yet a bit heartbroken to hear I was leaving. I knew Raven pretty well and I knew he would remain strong. Raven looked to me with a serious and caring look.

Raven said," It's too bad you're leaving. You are really doing great and with those new impossible moves, you were a great addition to RAW."

I said," Well, I can use them on smackdown and did you hear that Roddy Piper and Sable are in WWE now?"

Raven seemed stunned as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

Raven's POV

I could smell her as she smelled so sweet. We have been so close after she showed up. She has helped me a bit to find my human side but she said I was human enough. She accepted me for who I was and it strikes me as odd. She didn't seem scared or insulted by me what so ever. I heard a silent purr as my hands moved around her body.

She said," I wish you could come with me."

I kissed her neck as she jumped.

I replied," I will keep you in my heart. Remember me, in your mind, heart and soul."

She smiled," I promise Scott."

She called me by my real name. She knew me too well but not enough to know what I would do next. I dipped her back and kissed her with a passion.

Blaze's POV

I blushed as I touched Raven's face. He held me for a long time before releasing me. A gasp came out of each of us as he released the kiss fast.

Raven said," Let's go. I better get you to the airport so you can catch-up with smackdown in Idaho."

My expression saddened," Alright Raven."

Chapter 4: At the Airport

Raven drove all the way to the airport as Raven has his mind locked on her.

Raven thought," I'm really going to miss her. I hope I do not lose her."

A single tear fell down his face as he parked. Blaze touched his face and removed the tear.

Blaze said," I know what you are thinking Raven."

Raven got unbuckled and got out. Blaze sighed as she got out next. Raven got her bags and they headed to the airport to straighten things out. Raven saw her place her bags on the machine as he got her ticket for her. Raven was told the plane would land in 20 minutes. He decided to stay because he was clearly afraid. He came over and hugged Blaze tightly. She patted his back, starting to cry.

Raven said," Easy."

They both sat down as Raven held onto her.

Blaze said," I'm really going to miss you."

She took a deep breath.

Raven said," I'll miss you too, Brandy."

He used her real name. Blaze did not seem to mind as she tried to keep herself in control. It was so bad for her to leave raw. The smackdown superstars would be in for a surprise.

Blaze said," I promise that I'll try not to fall for anyone else. I just don't want you to leave me for real."

Raven said," Just because we are a couple for in the ring and not for real, nothing will happen."

He smiled weakly, knowing I would be gone soon.

Raven told her," You only got 15 minutes left."

Blaze replied," Let's walk."

Raven and Blaze walked hand in hand through the airport, talking.

Before the flight

Blaze said," I'm really scared of planes."

Raven said," Don't worry. You will make it."

Raven came up close and kissed her on the cheek. She hugged him tightly, letting her tears go.

A voice said," Last chance for flight to Idaho."

Tears formed in Raven's eyes as he handed her something.

Raven said softly," This is for you."

Blaze said," Thank you."

She took it and held it in her hands.

Raven said," Quickly open it."

Blaze opened the box and smiled.

Blaze placed on the necklace and placed the box in her jacket pocket.

Blaze said," Goodbye, Scott. Watch smackdown and keep in contact."

Raven said," I will. I will try and get to smackdown."

Blaze nods and takes off. Raven sighs and wipes a tear. He decides to stay and watch her plane take off.

Moments later

Raven watched as he placed a hand on his window.

Raven whispered," See you soon, Blaze.

He suddenly sees an image of Blaze on the window as he widened his eyes. He takes off and knew that he hoped to see her again.

Chapter 5: Idaho

Blaze's POV

A very long trip as the plane landed about 7 hours later. The sun was starting to come up as a passenger woke me up. I woke up slowly, and stretched. I looked at the necklace and I knew that I missed Raw and going to miss everyone. I would miss the matches I had.

No one's POV

Blaze walked with the other passengers down the hallway. She remembered everything Eric and everyone else told her. Walking up the stairs and down the hallway, she was surprised to see the smackdown superstars. She went over to pick up her bag when Michael Cole, who was holding a bag.

Michael said," Hey Blaze."

Blaze replied," Hey."

Michael said," I got your bag."

Michael handed Blaze her bag and then he went over. Blaze joined Cole.

Blaze said," Michael, I been moved to smackdown."

Michael said," I know. Stephanie McMahon told me. She told me that I had to get you to the arena and tell you about the plans for tonight."

Nearby, Johnny Stamboli and the FBI saw Blaze talking with Cole. Blaze and Michael walk through the airport and to the exit.

Michael said," It must be hard to leave Raw."

Blaze sighs.

Michael said," I watch you on RAW. I bet it will not be the same."

The three FBI members listened in.

Blaze said," RAW is where the real action is and where wrestlers like me take a beating."

Michael smirked," You really know how to take beatings."

She smiled," Yeah. So tell me, what are the plans?"

Tazz showed up.

Tazz said," Blaze, we'll tell you at the arena."

She smiled and carried her bag to out of the airport. Blaze saw a taxi. She went in.

Blaze said," I'll see you guys there after I do some stuff."

With that, she called for the taxi and took off with her bag. She got in the taxi and drove off with the driver.

Part 6: Arrival to the arena

The cars were driving behind each other with the smackdown superstars. Blaze was in the taxi with Crash.

Blaze said," Thanks for letting me ride with you, Crash."

Crash said," No problem."

Blaze said," Crash, you're good on smackdown but I'll be joining you there."

Crash said," Why?"

Blaze said," I came from Raw and well, let me explain."

Blaze explained to Crash Holly what happened to her.

Crash said," Well, you are going to have fun on smackdown."

Blaze and Crash shake hands as the taxi stopped at the arena.

Crash said," This trip is on me."

Blaze smiled," Thanks."

Crash said," No problem."

The two of them got out and Crash Holly paid the guy. Crash Holly looked to Blaze.

Blaze said," Did anyone tell you that you look like Elroy Jetson?"

Crash replied," Many times. I get used to it."

Crash helped Blaze with her bags and the two went into the arena together.

Chapter 7: In the arena

The wrestlers came out of the cars as she saw the Guerreros. She picked up her bag and start walking until Chavo came by and took her bag.

Blaze turned as Eddie took the bag.

Eddie said," Hey marcita."

Blaze blushed as Eddie shook her hand.

Eddie said," Blaze Inferno I presume?"

Blaze nodded as Eddie smiled.

Eddie said," Come on. Me and Chavo are just about to head in."

The full-bloodied Italians just got out as Nunzio saw Blaze's face.

Nunzio's POV

Her face looked like a mystery to me but it seemed that Michael Cole and the Los Guerreros know her. I watched her but went to get my bag. I wonder what she was doing here.

In the arena

No one's POV

Blaze Inferno saw all the wrestlers heading to a room as she asked Eddie what was going on.

Eddie said," Don't worry. It's not a meeting. They are going to check the card to see what matches are going on. Chavo and I will check later."

The three continued down the hallway.

Part 8: Nunzio's POV

Nunzio's POV

Johnny, Chuck and I headed to the locker room and dropped off out stuff as we saw Eddie and Chavo.

Eddie said," Man, how did Stephanie manage to pull off that?"

Chavo said," You mean bringing Blaze Inferno to smackdown?"

Eddie said," Yeah man."

Chris Benoit entered the room.

Chris said," Hey Eddie. What's with Blaze doing here? She's suppose to be wrestling on raw?"

Eddie said," You got to ask her."

Chris said," Seen her?"

Eddie said," She said she was going for a walk before she sees the boss."

Chavo said," She is probably by the office now."

Chris replied," Thanks."

Chavo asked," You know her?"

Chris said," No, but did you see her on raw?"

Eddie said," Yeah man. She's amazing. I'm surprised she could even take the blow of the exposed turnbuckle."

Chris chuckles," I'll see you later Eddie."

Eddie said," Yeah, later Essie."

Chris walks off. I seemed curious as I changed into a tank top and black pants. I never realized how warm it is in this arena. I decided to see what was so important about this diva. Apparently, wrestlers have been aware. Stephanie probably knew about her too. I looked to Johnny.

I asked," Hey Johnny? Do you know a Blaze Inferno?"

Johnny said," Not really."

I never did watch raw and smackdown superstars were forbidden to watch raw. Eddie and Chavo took off as I left with Johnny and Chuck. I was really curious about this "Blaze Inferno". I wonder how she made up such a name like that.

I told the guys," I'll see you guys later."

I walked down the hallway and went into a room to get something to drink. I suddenly froze by the door as I saw her again but this time, there was Nathan Jones and the Undertaker in the room. I watched her as she entered the room and got past the undertaker and Nathan Jones. She grabbed a water bottle. I noticed that she was wearing a red tank top and blue jeans with sneakers on. Her long hair was tied up, as she looked sideways at Nathan Jones.

Nathan said," Ello there."

Blaze smirked," Nathan Jones, I presume?"

Nathan replied," That's right."

Blaze said," I saw you at one of the WWE shows when you faced Test."

Nathan smiled as Blaze drank some water.

Blaze said," Hey Undertaker."

Undertaker said," How did you get here?"

Blaze replied," You won't believe it but Bischoff decided to do a temporary move and place me here. He said it was Vince's idea."

Undertaker said," It must suck."

Blaze said," Yeah and I left my friend there but I know my friends will be strong."

Undertaker said," Miss raw?"

Blaze smacked Undertaker on the shoulder. Blaze laughs for a moment and nods.

Blaze said," I think I can handle being away from there but I'm not sure if smackdown can handle me."

Nathan and Undertaker say their good-byes as Blaze walks off. I caught a glimpse of her as I could see her brown eyes and very beautiful face. I just sighed, grabbed a drink quickly and left.

Chapter 9- Smackdown

All the plans were set as the arena started to pack up. Some of the wrestlers came back as Blaze was sitting in a chair. She was watching some TV with a bunch of other wrestlers but she knew she had to get ready. She was out of the view of everyone.

The show started moments later as Stephanie came out.

Stephanie said," Welcome to smackdown. Before the first match starts, I would like to announce that I signed a new wrestler and she will debut later tonight. She is no normal wrestler and she will be revealed later. Enjoy the show."

Michael Cole said," Wow, we got someone new."

Tazz said," Wonder who it could be."

Michael said," I wouldn't know."

Crash Holly's music hits as the bell rings.

Tony replied," The following tag-team match is for a one-fall. Introducing first, Crash Holly."

Tazz joked," He looks like Elroy Jetson.

Michael added, "He is tough."

Suddenly, his partner's music hits.

Tony spoke," And his tag team partner, from North Carolina, Shannon Moore."

Tazz said, "Well, Shannon is trying to teach Crash to be a moron.

Michael spoke, "He's a mattitude follower.

Tazz spoke, "Crash reads a book upside down. He should be a moron."

Backstage,

Stephanie had a short conference with Blaze and took off. Blaze knew that she had to be ready to come out when she is called. Blaze decided that she should meet the other wrestlers.

Chapter 10: Blaze's POV

Blaze's POV

Stephanie has already taken off as I paced. I was in a big room with some wrestlers. Some of the injured wrestlers even showed up. I saw hardcore Holly, looking really tough as he left with Bill Demott. I sighed as I pushed my tied up brown hair aside. I was wearing a red band around my head, which I tied up and made sure I knotted it so it would not fall. Dawn Marie had already left along with Nidia and Sable. I was alone in the room, clearly. There was no one to talk to. I felt clearly alone. Suddenly I jumped as a hand touched me. I turned around to see it was Chuck Palumbo.

Chuck said," Hey, welcome to smackdown."

I smiled," Thanks. Like your hair Chuck."

Chuck said," Thanks. It's look better on me than blonde."

I laughed as Chuck forced me up to my feet.

Johnny Stamboli's POV

I was walking by when I saw Chuck talking with Blaze.

Chuck spoke," So you make your debut and something ends up happening?"

Blaze smiled," Yeah. I'm surprised that you knew me."

Chuck said," Word spread fast. I will give you a hint. "

Blaze asked," Did Cole tell you?"

Chuck said," Barely. Did you tell one of the superstars?"

Blaze said," Me? Nah."

Chuck said," Come on."

Chuck gave the female a look.

Blaze said," Okay, Okay. I told..."

I suddenly came in and interrupted.

I said," Chuck, Nunzio wants to see us."

Chuck and Blaze turn to see me standing there with my hands on my hips.

Blaze said," Go ahead Chuck and the one I told was Tazz."

Chuck smirks and walks off.

Blaze's POV

I watch as Chuck and Stamboli left the room. Who was this Nunzio guy? Apparently, most smackdown superstars didn't know me. My body tensed, as it seemed like someone else was in the room. I turned to the left to see it was none other than Billy Kidman.

Billy said," Well, Well! Who do we got here?"

I turned around and looked away.

Billy said," You must be the new wrestler Stephanie talked about."

I blushed," Yes. I'm Blaze Inferno."

Billy smiled," Glad to have another diva on the roster. I do watch you on raw. Are you on smackdown for good?"

I smiled," It is temporary. I will be here for a few months. It will be solved later."

Billy smiled," I'm sure it will."

I asked," Who do you face?"

Billy said," I am in some tag team match."

I smirked," You have fun."

Billy said," I will love it. If you excuse me, I got to go see Torrie."

I said," Bye."

Sometime later...

I was told to appear by the entrance as Stephanie was in the ring by Charles Robinson.

Stephanie said," As I promised, I bought in someone great. Banned from ever wrestling in women's wrestling, she has been brought and raised into intergender wrestling. From time to time, she has proven that she can be tough but show one side few can see. She's so a mix of personalities that she is a mystery. As a temporary deal, she will be around for a while due to the fact her contract has been messed up. Introducing from WWE raw and now a temporary superstar of smackdown, Blaze Inferno."

Chapter 11: The debut

Blaze's POV

Stephanie goes backstage as the arena goes dark. The fans cheer as "Better beware for those who dare" comes on the screen. I stood near the entrance. The titantron shows me with flames around me as I walk into view. A candle is in front of me. A smirk comes on my face. The lights flash blue, red and green. "Do you dare...enter my world?" Then there is evil laughing as the image of me on the titantron setting my hand on fire. She blows it out and my name is spelt on the titantron. Then the music plays, as there is smoke. When the smoke fades, I had my back looking away from the crowd. I showed a very serious game-face smirk as I turned around. My hands were in the air as I threw them down. The pyros go off and there are flames in front of me. I just walked through as the fans cheered.

Tazz exclaimed, "What an entrance!"

Cole said, "I'll say! She sure knows how to make entrances."

I adjusted my jacket on the way down the ramp. I roughly took off my jacket and threw it to the ground. I smirked evilly as I got up the stairs and entered through the second rope. I get up on the rope and do the DDP sign. I then crossed my arms while on the ropes. I pushed my hair aside and then jumped off, landing on my feet. I then went to get a microphone. Tony Chimmel handed me one as I thanked him. My music faded as I look back to up the ramp.

Tazz noted, "She has that look in her eye."

The fans cheer for a few moments.

I then spoke," For those who don't know me, I am Blaze Inferno and Stephanie just did say that. Am I former raw superstar? Yes I am. "

The fans still cheered.

I said," I don't even know the reason why I am here but let me tell you something. It is true that I been banned from ever wrestling any women ever again so I was placed in the male and intergender division. I was banned for the claim I had a tough attitude and was too vicious. One part of me is good and one part of me is bad. You can say that I am sort of a neutral. No matter how many times I tried to be bad, the fans cheer me. Guess it is a strange life."

The fans continue to cheer.

I spoke," Anyways, let's talk about how it happened. When I arrived at the arena, on raw, Eric Bischoff told me that I was to move to smackdown. I asked why and he said that Vince sent me here. I am still curious as to why."

Before I could continue, I was interrupted. I looked up and my eyes narrowed. I went into a corner pretty fast. I stood there looking confident.

Backstage

Everyone saw how tense yet not scared I looked. I would not let fear show on my face. I knew Vince had the answers that I wanted to know.

In the ring

I just smirked and walked into the center as the person walked down.

Tazz exclaimed, "Oh my god! Its Vince McMahon!"

Michael questioned, "What is he doing here?"

Vince walked down and then walked up the steps and entered the ring. The fans boo at him but yet cheer. I just smiled as I held the rope open for him. He nodded and got in. I backed away and stood there in the ring as his music faded. He got a Microphone.

Vince asked," So Blaze, you are wondering why I brought you from RAW?

I said into the microphone," Yeah."

Vince explained, "From time to time, you proved to be one challenged wrestler. I have judged you from watching you backstage. I thought that smackdown needed people like you. Since your attitude and your wrestling skills really do take effect, I decided to let you come here. It seemed hard for you on RAW. You get to spend time on smackdown and you get to decide which show you can be on. I saw how Bischoff was working raw lately and decided you needed a break. So Blaze, I hope you do like it on smackdown because guess what?

I asked," What?"

The fans repeated what I said.

Vince replied." You are entered into the tag team match. And it starts tonight."

The fans cheer like crazy.

Vince asked," So you seem to approve?"

I nod even if I did not know if he got me a partner or not. I was about to find out.

Vince revealed," I already got you a partner. His name is Nathan Jones."

I didn't seem shocked at all.

Vince reminded me," Remember, Blaze, it starts tonight and you will face off tonight in the ring."

"No chance in hell" starts up again and Vince leaves the ring.

I stood there as the camera faded to black. As it went to a break, I did leave the ring, thinking about my tag team match tonight. I did not expect to even to get in this tag team tournament so fast. I only got here to smackdown and I am getting a chance to hold tag team title gold.

Chapter 12: What?

Nunzio's POV

I was already backstage, as I seem shocked. She is new here and she is teamed with Nathan Jones. Nathan Jones is one of the FBI's enemies. I saw the discomfort on her face before the break. I saw her walk backstage as she entered into the room. Her hair seemed messed up almost as she tensed. She walked into the room and grabbed a water bottle as Stephanie showed up. Blaze hit her fist on the counter as Stephanie came into the room. She turned around and walked up to Stephanie.

Blaze spoke," Stephanie, you got to change my partner."

Stephanie asked," You're not happy?"

Blaze nodded with a serious smirk.

Blaze replied," I did not want Nathan Jones as a partner. Nathan Jones and Undertaker are a better team."

Stephanie said," I talked to my dad and I will find another one. Right now, I got to talk to Rhyno and Benoit. They are facing Funaki and Tajiri."

She nodded and slouched for a moment. Blaze nodded as I watched her. Stephanie took off so I decided to walk over and introduce myself to her.

Blaze's POV

I walked over to a table and sat down.

A voice said," Hey there."

I looked up to see a man there.

I questioned," You're talking to me?"

He chuckled," Yes, I am talking to you. My name is Nunzio. Blaze Inferno I presume?"

I replied," Yes."

Nunzio said," Nice debut there."

I smirked as he came from the other chair and sat next to me.

Nunzio asked," So you came from RAW?"

I spoke," Yes."

Nunzio asked," So, the boss tried to set you up with someone you didn't feel like tagging with?"

I replied weakly," Yeah."

Nunzio placed an arm around my shoulder. I also wanted to get away but I let him get away with it.

Nunzio admitted," I watched your earlier. You seem a bit unhappy."

I admitted," Well, I didn't expect it to happen."

Nunzio smiled," Well, at least you get to be on this show."

I asked," You got a match tonight?"

Nunzio said," Yeah. Tonight me and Chuck team up and Stamboli teams up with Cena to take on Hardcore Holly and Billy Kidman."

I said," I'm surprised you're talking to me."

Nunzio said," Well it's your first week here. Don't I have a right to talk to a lovely lady such as yourself?"

Nunzio laughed as I joined in.

I said," Well, I don't mind that."

Nunzio gets up to his feet and pretends to dust himself off. I look up but suddenly blushed.

Nunzio said," See you later. I'm off to get ready. Good luck on tonight."

I asked," Mind if I walk with you?"

Nunzio replied," I see nothing wrong with that."

I got up to my feet as he moved over a bit. I couldn't help but take another look. We left the room, and started to talk.

Nunzio's POV

We walked out of the room and down the hallway. I was surprised that she even got signed to smackdown even if it is temporary. We just talked about a few things as we walked down the hallway. I almost did not know what to think about her. She seems like a nice person and I hope to work with her sometime. She sighs as I placed a hand on her shoulder.

I asked," Surprised you are in a tag team tournament?"

She looked to me," Yes."

I said," I'm sure you will get a partner."

She smiled and looked ahead of her. I pulled her arm and she was in front of me as the Big Show walked by with A-train.

She looked back up," Thanks."

I replied," Your welcome."

She moved away from me and we continued walking down the hallway. I felt at ease while talking with her. We walked until I found Johnny Stamboli and Chuck.

I said," I got to talk to the boys here because my match is coming up. Chuck and I are in the tag team match as well. There is still people open and I hope you do make it."

She still smiled but looked down. She seemed a bit nervous but yet comfortable.

She said," Thanks Nunzio. Good luck to you too."

I just showed a confident smile as she walked off. I walked over to the guys.

I said," Come on guys, we got to get ready."

Chapter 14: The match

Blaze's POV

I was backstage watching Nunzio and Chuck as they went through their match. I seemed very impressed as I continued watching. I also had to look for a tag team partner yet and I just found out that my match takes place after the match ends so I needed a partner fast. It seemed like most of the roster was in the match. Eddie and Chavo moved on when they defeated Bill Demott and Sean O'haire. The match was close to over as Undertaker and Nathan Jones arrive.

Undertaker said," So our match takes place after the break."

Nathan Jones said," Good."

I stood up and I bumped right into Rhyno and Benoit who already won their match and had to face Nathan Jones and Taker next week. I heard the bell ring as it seems Nunzio and Chuck will move on. I head on my way to the entrance and then I was surprised to see that Brian Kendrick was there.

Brian asked," Need a partner?"

I replied," You bet I do."

In the ring...

Nunzio and Chuck exited the ring as my music hits.

Tazz spoke, "Well, it looks like it is another match."

Tony announced, "The following match is to see who will continue through the tag team event. It is an intergender tag team match. Introducing from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada, being accompanied by Brian Kendrick, Blaze Inferno."

Michael Cole spoke," This will be the first time ever that an intergender tag team will try for the tag team tournament. If these two make it into the finals and win the tag team titles, they will be the first intergender tag team champs in the history of wrestling."

Nunzio and Chuck just watch as Kendrick slid into the ring. I jumped on the apron and entered through the second rope. Then I remained focused as Nunzio and Chuck decided to stay and watch. I bent down a bit and looked to Kendrick as my music fades.

Then, Jamie Noble and Nidia's music hits and they come out together.

Tony announced, "And their opponents, Jamie Noble and Nidia."

All thoughts were focused as Nidia and Noble came in. When they came, I bounced off the rope and did a cross body on them as the music fades. I grab Nidia as Kendrick attacks Noble. The bell rings as I hit my elbows into her face and then some slaps. We then locked up and she placed me in a headlock. I pushed her into the ropes and did an arm drag out of nowhere. I placed her in a chin lock.

Michael observed, "She's really acting like a male wrestler."

Tazz joked, "Maybe she is a man trapped in a woman's body."

Nidia gets up and breaks free but when she goes into the ropes, I power slammed her into the mat. I went for the pin but Noble came in and kicked me. I got up and gave him a deadly look. He gets out of the ring very fast as I got back to Nidia. She sent punches to my gut. She then goes for the DDT. She goes for the pin but I kick out fast. Nidia gets mad and goes to scoop me up but I break free fast. She placed me in a wristlock and tagged in Noble. The ref did not get mad because it was allowed. I pushed Nidia into the ropes before Noble could jump. Then I threw Nidia out of the ring. I got up and climbed onto the ropes and performed a superplex. I could see the roof of the arena as I panted. I moved onto my stomach and starting crawling. The fans were clapping, as I was getting close. Suddenly I was rolled over. Noble grabbed one of my legs but I kicked him with the other. Then I moved and slapped Kendrick's hand. I fell out of the ring and hit the ground. It took a few moments to recover. When I got up, I saw that Nidia and Noble were teaming up on Kendrick. I slowly jumped up onto the ropes and headed for the turnbuckle. Kendrick suddenly managed to get out and tag me. I jumped off the rope and landed on Noble and Nidia. Nidia rolled out of the ring as I started to kick Noble. I kicked him in the head and went for the pin. He kicked out at two. Suddenly, I did some signal to call it the end.

Cole shouted, "She is ready to end it."

Tazz asked, "What is she thinking?"

Noble did get up as I gut kicked him. I headed for the rope to try a move but he got up. My legs were around his hips and when he tried to execute a move, my legs tightened around his hips and then he went flying and I was on top of him. The ref went down as I grabbed both his legs. The ref counted to 3 and the bell rang. With my legs still around him, I went backwards and he went flying over me and I got up. The ref grabbed my hand and held it in the air as Brian Kendrick came in.

Tony Chimmel announced, "Here are your winners, Blaze Inferno and Spanky."

Tazz pointed out, "Well, that one came out of nowhere."

Cole explained, "That was one of her moves, Hippercana."

Then there was a replay of my move. When it was over, I just looked at Kendrick. I showed no emotion as the fans cheer for Spanky. Spanky stopped me from leaving the ring.

Cole said, "She's trying to leave but Spanky stops her."

I looked back as Spanky pulled me back in the ring and raised my hand, causing the fans to cheer. I barely showed any reaction. Chuck and Nunzio were still standing there and just nodded their heads.

Cole spoke, "Look! Nunzio and Chuck have been watching the whole match."

Spanky released my hand but not before asking for a high five. I gave him one and tried not to laugh. Then we both exited the ring. I then saw Chuck and Nunzio who stood there, watching me. I stopped for a moment and turned my head sideways. I just didn't know how to react to them watching my match. I just showed a serious look as I motioned them with my head to move. They just stood there and motioned me to go. Spanky was already halfway up the ramp, as I just nodded and walked up the ramp. Chuck and Nunzio then headed backstage, not far behind Spanky and me. As I got backstage, Nunzio was coming down the stairs behind me. I moved out of the way as Nunzio walked past me with a nod. Chuck gave a look at me as I just smirked. The two FBI members took off, as I stood alone near the entrance. I didn't want my curiosity getting the best of me, as I was interested in knowing why Nunzio and Chuck were watching that match I was just in. It was kind of surprising but it also wasn't at the same time. I just put that thought aside and made my way to go get changed. I walked down the hallway and thought about my match. I did not know whom I would face next week but it was the best part of not knowing whom you were going to face next. I was still surprised that Nunzio and Chuck were watching my match. They must have been curious and studying my moves. Still, I knew that Spanky and I would be in tag team action next week because of the tag team title tournament. I thought that the intergender tag team match that happened was interesting in a strange way. I decided to find out who moved on so far so I could see the teams. They ran this tag team tournament before I even arrived. So far, there was the FBI, me and Spanky, Rhyno and Chris Benoit, Nathan Jones and Undertaker, the Guerreros, the Basham brothers, Shannon Moore and Crash Holly, and there were still two more teams yet. I knew that the tournament was a few teams short so far. I decided to watch the other teams. I knew that Billy Kidman did team up with someone and I was curious about who the tag team champs were. As I ended up finding out, it was Charlie Haas and Shelton Benjamin.

Moments later…

I went through the hallway and made a turn. I bumped right into someone. My arm was grabbed before I could even fall.

A voice spoke," Easy there. You're going to fall."

I looked up while the person helped me up. I saw Chavo Guerrero with a smirk on his face.

I said," I didn't see you, Chavo."

Chavo smirked," Accidents happen, Blaze."

I looked right at him as he smiled.

Chavo said," I saw your match."

I said," I didn't expect to be stuck in that kind of match."

Chavo chuckled," With a bunch of trailer park trash?"

It caused me to laugh when I heard that joke.

Chavo's POV

I looked at Blaze Inferno and looked at her features. She is very beautiful and I'm sure the guys are just looking at her. I think she was checking me out but her eyes were locked on my face.

I said," I'm glad you are on smackdown."

She said," Thanks, Chavo. This is going to be an interesting experience even if I do miss raw."

I asked," Have you seen Eddie?"

She replied," I did not see him."

I spoke," Thanks anyway. I have to go. I am in singles action against Scotty 2 Hotty."

She said," Good luck."

I smiled," Thanks. Later."

I then walked off and realized she was really different. I wonder why she was even brought to smackdown. I knew I wasn't lying when I was talking to her and the lying thing is the part of the Guerreros' gimmick.

No one's POV

Blaze continued on her way down the hallway. She headed to the diva locker room and realized how warm it was in the arena. She could not really hear the fans, as she turned serious. Luckily, there was no cameraman around. She really did miss raw and she was friends with some of the superstars.

Chapter 15: Phone call from a friend

Blaze's POV

I realized that I might get used to smackdown. Smackdown was different because they were nothing like raw. I was wondering how my friends were doing on raw. Right now, I was thinking about my tag team match for next week. Hopefully, I was not against Chris Benoit and Rhyno. I was wondering if it was the right choice to recruit Spanky as my tag team partner. I got changed after having a shower. There were not many divas in the change room and I didn't mind. Nidia and Jamie Noble really did put on a good match. It only took me moments to change into some clothes. I packed up my bag and closed it up. I was wondering if I was going to be needed so I decided to hang around for a bit. I felt very curious about Nunzio and Chuck watching my tag team match. Would I face them next week?

I said to myself, "Whom am I going to face next week?"

I walked down the hallway and wondered what would happen next. I went to check out the paper that shows the tag teams.


End file.
